Fada Madrinha
Fada Madrinha (Dama Fortuna) Fiona sempre esperou pelo que todas as princesas esperaram: viver feliz para sempre com a ajuda de uma Fada Madrinha. O que Fiona não sabia, era que Dama Fortuna, a fada madrinha escolhida por Harold e Lillian, era malvada, chantagista e não se importava com o bem estar de ninguém, apenas com o de seu filho (Príncipe Encantado) e o de si própria. Shrek 2 Quando foi lançada a maldição sobre Fiona, O rei Harold e a Rainha Lillian buscaram pela sua ajuda. A Fada Madrinha disse que teriam de trancafiar Fiona em uma torre até que seu verdadeiro amor a resgatasse, no caso, o Príncipe Encantado, mas Fiona acabou sendo salva antes por Shrek. Quando a Fada Madrinha soube disso, ficou furiosa e bolou um plano para separar o casal e casar Fiona com seu filho. Quando ela aparece pela primeira vez, Fiona está chorando na varanda de seu quarto e a Fada aparece prometendo ajudá-la. Logo depois thumb|360px que a Fada descobre que Fiona e Shrek são ogros, chama Harold para conversar e diz que ele não seguiu com o combinado, afinal, Harold já sabia do plano da Fada, pois prometeu ajudá-la em retribuição a ter dado a ele seu final feliz. Quando Shrek sai para um encontro falso com Harold na floresta, começa a pensar que Fiona o amaria mais se ele se tornasse um humano bonito, então ele e seus dois amigos, o Gato de Botas e o Burro, invadem a fábrica de poções da Fada Madrinha para pedir ajuda a ela na sua conquista de Fiona. A Fada se recusa a ajudá-los e tenta converncer Shrek de que ele e Fiona nunca serão felizes juntos, pelo fato de Fiona ser uma princesa e Shrek um ogro. Shrek não acredita em uma palavra do que a Fada Madrinha diz, e invade o salão que abriga todas as poções. Shrek pega a poção "Felizes Para Sempre", a qual causa beleza divína em duas pessoas que se amam caso uma delas beba a poção. Quando a Fada descobre thumb|296px isso, percebe que pode tirar vantagem. Shrek bebe a poção e se torna um belo humano, automaticamente, tornando Fiona uma linda princesa novamente. Quando Shrek entra no palácio para procurar Fiona, acaba entrando em um salão e se depara com a Fada Madrinha a sua espera. Ela mostra a Shrek Fiona se abraçando com o Príncipe Encantado, que na verdade finge ser Shrek após ter bebido a poção, e mente dizendo que Fiona prefere ficar com ele. A Fada tenta convencer Shrek novamente de que ele e Fiona não podem ficar juntos por ela ser uma princesa e ele um ogro, e dessa vez Shrek se convence. Algumas horas antes do Baile Real, onde Fiona deveria dançar com seu príncipe, a Fada Madrinha e seu filho vão ter uma séria conversa com Harold dizendo que ele deve se esforçar mais para que tudo dê certo, Harold está disposto a esquecer tudo e deixar sua flha escolher com quem quer ficar, mas a Fada ameaça Harold a tirar seu "Felizes Para Sempre", pedindo a ele que coloque na bebida de Fiona uma poção que fará com que ela se apaixone pelo primeiro homem que beijar, no caso, Encantado. Shrek e seus amigos escutam tudo e a Fada descobre, mandando-os presos. Pouco antes do baile, Harold coloca a poção no chá de Fiona, mas acaba pensando melhor e dá à Fiona o outro chá, que está desenfeitiçado. Fiona se queixa de que está achando Shrek esquisito. Na hora do baile, Encantado, fingindo ser Shrek, tenta conduzir Fiona para dançar, que recua mas se sente na obrigação de dançar quando a Fada começa a cantar "I Need a Hero". Shrek, após várias tentativas, foge da prisão com seus amigos e consegue invadir o palácio no momento em que Encantado estava quase beijando Fiona. A Fada para de cantar e, dessa vez braba, grita a Shrek que os ogros não vivem felizes para sempre. Os amigos de Shrek roubam a varinha da Fada, mas sem demora ela recupera e atira um raio mirando em Shrek. Harold se joga na frente de Shrekthumb|274px e acaba sendo atingido pelo raio em seu lugar. O raio volta contra a Fada fazendo com que ela exploda em bolhas de sabão e morra. O raio da varinha fez com que Harold retomasse à sua real forma, revelando ser um sapo que fora transformado em humano pela Fada Madrinha para poder se casar com Lillian, que ainda assim, continua junto de seu marido. Shrek diz à Fiona que, por efeito da poção, se beijá-la à meia noite, os dois permaneceriam humanos, mas Fiona recusa a proposta e quando se completa meia noite os dois voltam a ser ogros, vivendo felizes para sempre. Shrek Terceiro A Fada Madrinha não aparece fisicamente em Shrek Terceiro. Quando seu filho chora sozinho por ter sido humilhadothumb|left|168px|Foto assinada pela Fada Madrinha em Shrek Terceiro. em sua peça de teatro, está sentado em frente a um espelho o qual há uma foto dela colada no canto esquerdo, assinado por ela a frase "A esperança é a última que morre, anjinho da mamãe!". Ele jura vingar a morte de sua mãe. Outra referência que ele tem a ela, é uma réplica sua, a qual é possível remover sua cabeça e apertar um botão que acionado alerta aos soldados do Príncipe Encantado, que revela ser o novo vilão da trama. Shrek Para Sempre A Fada Madrinha é mencionada quando Lillian e Harold estão a caminho de Rumplestiltskin para fazer um acordo com ele e livrar Fiona da maldição. Harold diz que está um tanto desacreditado em Rumplestiltskin pois a Fada Madrinha havia dito que a única salvação de Fiona era o beijo do verdadeiro amor, e Lillian diz que não confia na Fada Madrinha e que Rumplestiltskin poderiathumb|298px|Fada Madrinha nos créditos de Shrek Para Sempre. ser sua única salvação. A Fada Madrinha também aparece nos créditos do filme no salão da sua fábrica de poções usando a roupa que cantou "Holding out for a Hero" no segundo filme. Aparência A Fada Madrinha é uma mulher com aparentemente pouco mais de cinquenta anos de idade,porém, muito bem conservada. Seus cabelos são brancos arrumados em um penteado perfeito e têm brilho, que pode ou não ser natural, pelo fato de ela ser uma fada. Usa um vestido azul bebê apropriado para sua idade e um óculos bonito de armação roxa. Carrega consigo, como marca registrada e fonte de poder, uma poderosa varinha mágica a qual ela provavelmente usou para transformar Harold em humano, "ajudar" Fiona dando vida à sua mobilia no segundo filme, e para atirar um raio mágico em Shrek, que acabou voltando contra ela levando-a à morte. Também usa dois brincos que combinam com a estrela na ponta de sua varinha, que é roxa, bonita, brilhosa, e aparentemente feita de uma pedra preciosa. Quando vai cantar "Holding out for a Hero", transformathumb|left|274px|A Fada Madrinha explodida em bolhas. seu vestido azul em um traje vermelho e brilhante, e seus brincos de roxos passam a ser vermelhos. Quando explode em bolhas, aprecem várias manchas de bolhas de sabão no chão, seu óculos, e sua varinha aparentemente sem poder. Em Tão Tão distante há um outdoor com uma foto sua, a qual ela está usando um vestido rosa choque com plumas brancas, cabelo roxo, asas douradas, segurando uma poção mágica de cor azul e uma varinha mágica dourada. A Fada também aparece no clip "Thriller" de Shrek, uma paródia de Michael Jackson, em forma de zumbi, com um vestido igual thumb|212px|Fada Madrinha no clipe Thriller ao azul, porém, rosa bem claro, e sua varinha está aparentemente pifando. thumb|left|338px|A Fada Marinha no outdoor em Tão Tão disntante. Aparições Ela aparece pela primeira vez em Shrek 2 sendo a antagonista principal. Não aparece fisicamente em Shrek Terceiro, mas o filme apresenta referências a ela. Em Shrek Para Sempre ela é apenas mencionada por Harold e Lillian, e aparece nos créditos do filme. No clipe Thriller, ela aparece como um zumbi. Videogames É a principal antagonista no jogo Shrek 2, sendo com ela a batalha final de Shrek. Em Shrek Smash and Crash ela não aparece fisicamente, mas existem no jogo referências como fotos e estátuas.thumb|258px|A Fada Madrinha no Videogame Shrek Forever After como Rainha de Tão Tão Distante. Em Shrek Para Sempre ela aparece como a Rainha de Tão Tão Distante após ter feito um acordo com Rumplestiltskin. Poderes e Habilidades Por ser um ser mágico, a Fada Madrinha tem vários poderes. Pode se teletransportar de um lugar para o outro dentro de uma bolha, dar vida a objetos inanimados, mudar a forma das coisas e das pessoas, e explodí-las. Tudo isso e muito mais armazenado em sua poderosa varinha mágica, sem contar que ela possui uma fábrica de poções mágicas, todas feitas por ela mesma e refeitas por operários. Curiosidades *É a primeira antagonista do sexo feminino na série Shrek. *É a única vilã na série, além de Lord Farquaad, que foi confirmada como morta. *Há um quadro de Cinderella em sua fábrica. Alguns fãs acham que ela pode ter sido a fada que a ajudou. *Já foi mencionado que ela se aproveitou dos méritos de sua prima, sendo assim a "ovelha negra" de sua família. *Não é confirmado, mas é muito provável que ela mesma tenha amaldiçoado Fiona para poder dar início aos seus planos. *Quando ela e Shrek se olham zangados, é uma referência a Hulk Hogan vs Andre The Giant *Mais tarde é revelado que ela é má, e que é na verdade a irmã gêmea da Fada que ajudou à Cinderella. *A não ser por Lord Farquaad, ela é a única vilã que não aparece em nenhum filme da série antes de atuar como a antgonista. *Vive estressada por não conseguir controlar sua dieta. *A música "Holding out for a Hero" cantada por ela já existia, e é da autoria da cantora Bonnie Taylor.